Soul Songs at Freddy's
by Sarahi99
Summary: ¡La nueva y renovada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ha abierto antes de lo previsto! Al parecer el local donde está ahora la nueva pizzería es la misma que la un antiguo local familiar que había cerrado hace algunos años y los animatronics que ahí residían harán de las suyas en la pizzería. Habrá varios cambios en la rutina, para bien… o para mal.
1. Prologo

¿Qué tal todos? Yo aquí reportándome después de mucho tiempo de ausencia con un nuevo proyecto, esta vez con este videojuego con el que tanto me he enviciado :3

Este es mi primer fic de FNaF, espero les guste u.u

**Summary: **_¡La nueva y renovada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ha abierto antes de lo previsto! Al parecer el local donde está ahora la nueva Pizzería es la misma que la un antiguo local familiar que había cerrado hace algunos años y los animatronics que ahí residían harán de las suyas en la pizzería. Habrá varios cambios en la rutina, para bien… o para mal._

**Advertencia: **_**AU**__ (Alternative Universe) y __**OC**__ (Original Character): __**OMC**__ y __**OFC**__ (Original Male Character y Original Female Character) __**[**__Por el momento__solo__** OMC]**_

**Aclaraciones: **En el juego de _FNaF2, Jeremy Fitzgerald_ es el segundo guardia de seguridad nocturno de _FFP_, sobreviviendo gracias a los consejos del guardia anterior a él. En este fic la Pizzería abrirá antes de lo que dice el juego, ya que no creo que alguien sea tan _Crack (Hardcore, Pro, Boss, etc.)_ como para sobrevivir _5 noches en Freddy_ asi como asi, sin ayuda de nadie, ¡Y sin la máscara del tío Alfredo, eso es extremo (:O)! Eso sería… demasiado sospechoso, a mi parecer (e.e). Por eso van a haber otros guardias nocturnos _**OC**__s,_ pero que no tendrán una gran relevancia. De ahí la razón del _**AU**_.

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Scott Cawthon.**_

**PD: **El titulo puede cambiar .-.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soul Songs at Freddy's**

**Prologo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_[¡Buenas Nuevas!_

_¡El antiguo local de Fredbear's Family Dinner ha regresado, señoras y señores! Ahora haciéndose llamar "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Nuevo nombre, nuevo inicio, ¿no lo creen?_

_Se ha confirmado por el nuevo dueño del local, el señor Maxwell, que la nueva FFP abrirá ¡a finales de este mes! Siéntanse afortunados, porque la apertura iba a ser dentro de unos meses. _

_¡Pero no regresa, después de años en la monotonía, sin novedades! ¿Recuerdan también esos viejos Animatronics de Fredbear's? ¡Han regresado! Y no solo eso, ¡sino también nuevos y mejorados! Estos nuevos y mejorados Animatronics cuentan con varias funciones, entre ellas esta: el reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, ¡incluso les dejaran caminar durante el día! ¿No es genial? Pero lo más importante: todos estarán ligados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a "un depredador a una milla de distancia", eso es por demás avanzado, ¡han debido gastarse una fortuna en estos nuevos Animatronic! ¿No valdrá la pena darles una mirada más de cerca a las nuevas atracciones?_

_La nueva localización de la Pizzería se encuentra en el antiguo local familiar de FAW, que había cerrado hace algunos años. Algunos lo recordaran y otros no, pero quienes lo hacen puede que se preguntan (y yo me incluyo): ¿Qué le sucederá a esos antiguos Animatronics? Al ser ellos parte del antiguo local de FAW, ¿eso significa que ahora también son propiedad de Fazbear's? ¿O es que acaso están lejos de la jurisdicción de Fazbear's? Son incógnitas que no se podrán responder hasta la Gran Reinauguración de FFP._

_¿Te animas a ir por un poco de diversión?_

_Noht Wacttocs]_

_._

El hombre bajo el periódico, suspiro y revolvió un poco su cabellera castaña. Él sabía a qué Animatronics se referían, él había visitado antes el antiguo local de FAW, que había cerrado 1 año después de que FFD (Fredbear's Family Dinner) abriera sus puertas por primera vez. Dejo el periódico en el escritorio y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala. El hombre miro a las distintas que ahí había.

_Show Stage_, un gran escenario donde estaban los Toys, reemplazos de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica. _Game Area,_ un lugar donde hay un carrusel con las figuras de los animales que representan a los animatronics principales y un nuevo animatronic con la apariencia de un niño rechoncho que lleva consigo unos globos: Ballon Boy, o BB para abreviar._ Prise Corner, _el lugar donde los niños canjearán sus tickets ganados por un premio que les dará el animatronic encargado de esa área: Marionette o Puppet, que estaba dentro de su caja de música. Y por último estaba el área que no se atrevió a desmantelar del lugar: la _Magical Stage_, que era un gran escenario de teatro con un gran telón cilíndrico morado con estrellas plateadas y con las iniciales MS en dorado. El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica. Aun recordaba, aunque vagamente, cuando sus hijos esperaban ansiosamente a que abrieran ese telón y aparecieran los animatronics de FAW a escucharlos cantar y escuchar sus historias. Cada uno tenía su propia manera y temática de contar una historia, todas eran diferentes pero tenían el mismo objetivo.

—Señor Maxwell— el hilo de sus recuerdos fueron rotos por la voz de un hombre acercándose. —Los animatronics están en perfectas condiciones, solo necesitan algo de movimiento—el señor Maxwell asintió—, sin embargo, aun asi debe darles algo de mantenimiento, llevan años sin operar por lo que no estaría de más darles algunos "retoques"

El señor Maxwell, actual propietario de FFP, suspiró. —Me lo veía venir. Aunque me tranquiliza saber que no están en malas condiciones.

—Si no necesita nada más, mis compañeros y yo nos retiramos—informo el hombre.

—Sí, está bien—Maxwell asintió. El hombre se fue junto con otros 3 hombres siguiéndole. —Sera mejor que empiece a publicar ofertas de empleo, la pizzería abrirá en unos días y lo mejor será tener personal pre-contratado—con eso en mente, el señor Maxwell salió también del establecimiento.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

Lo sé, no es muy buen inicio. Soy pésima para crear inicios, pero soy buena haciendo el desarrollo. Cuando me imaginaba la historia en mi cabeza, la tenía más avanzada, pero nunca me imaginaba el "inicio". Seee, la imaginación puede llegar a ser muy troll u.u

Si quieren escribirme: Comentarios, dudas, regaños, felicitaciones…. A no esperen, eso no (xD) En la cajita de comentarios de aquí abajo ;3

**Pregunta para los lectores y fanáticos de FNaF:** _¿Cuál creen que sea el género de Mangle? _

_Es muy sabido que está en polémica su género, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Yo, en lo personal, creo que es una chica, ¡y no porque aparezca en "Ladies Night"! Sino porque es demasiado afeminado para ser varón (._.) Les haría la misma pregunta con Toy Bonnie pero, lamentablemente, está confirmado que el afeminado es varón (e.e) Si Scott nos llega a salir con que Mangle es varón, creeré muy seriamente que es partidario del shaoi (.-.)_

**Pregunta importante que puede perjudicar la historia: **_¿Quieren que Mangle en esta historia sea un "él" o un "ella"?_

Sin más que decir (o preguntar), me despido. ¡Sayonara! ;3

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

**El personal**


	2. Capítulo 1: El personal

Primer Capítulo \\(*-*)/

**Advertencia: **_**AU**__ (Alternative Universe) y __**OC**__ (Original Character): __**OMC**__ y __**OFC**__ (Original Male Character y Original Female Character)_

**Aclaración (que puede que a nadie le importe, pero igual la aclaro): **_El nombre del "periodista" del prólogo es el nombre del creador del juego al revés, es decir: Noht Wacttocs = Scott Cawthon (xD) Y el apellido del propietario__** Maxwell**__, le puse asi porque… bueno, porque en ese momento estaba escuchando una canción de FNaF de __**Sayonara Maxwell**__ en Youtube (xD) LOL, canciones inspirándome desde tiempos inmemorables xD_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Scott Cawthon.**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soul Songs at Freddy's**

**Capítulo 1:**

**El personal**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_[Se busca ayudante_

_¡Gran Reapertura!_

_¡Pizzería de época da nueva vida!_

_¡Venga y sea parte de la nueva cara de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_$ 100.50 a la semana_

_Para aplicar llamada: 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR]_

_._

El día en que el señor Maxwell mando publicar esa solicitud en el periódico, no pensó que esto sucedería. Habían llegado varias solicitudes de varias personas para aplicar, suficientes como para completar los puestos previstos. No entendía porque ellos para aceptar un empleo con el sueldo mínimo a la semana, ¿tal vez sería por la nostalgia del lugar? ¿El amor a los niños? ¿El dinero fácil? No lo sabía. Dichos nuevos empleados llegarían dentro de poco por un recorrido por el lugar y familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno.

_Hablando del Diablo_, pensó el Sr. Maxwell al ver un grupo de 4 mujeres y 2 hombres entrar al establecimiento.

—Buenos días, señor Maxwell— le saludo el grupo.

—Buenos días, uh… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —pregunto Maxwell con nerviosismo. Puede que él sea un hombre de negocios, pero no se ha caracterizado por ser muy sociable que digamos.

—Mi nombre es Javier— se presentó el hombre. Era de piel un poco pálida, cabello castaño claro y ojos miel.

—Mi nombre es Sarah, señor— se presentó una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro con el cabello recogido en una trenza baja acomodada en su lado izquierdo y ojos cafés.

—El mío es Angélica, pero prefiero que me llamen Angie —aviso la mujer de cabello castaño corto ondulado y ojos café.

—Yo soy Marie— dijo una mujer algo bajita de cabello castaño oscuro corto, llevaba unos lentes de armazón negro y tiene ojos azules.

—Soy Karla— se presentó la mujer más bajita del grupo, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos café.

—Y yo soy Jovani— dijo el último del grupo, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro -casi negro- y ojos cafés.

—Eh…vale. Se suponía que iban a ser 8 personas las que estarían aquí pero... —en eso entro otro hombre al establecimiento. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos café oscuro -casi negros-. Poco después entro otro, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. —Vale, ¿y ustedes son?

—Lamento la demora, mi nombre es Ben—se presentó el hombre de cabellera rubia.

—Y el mío es Scott.

—Está bien, les mostrare el lugar—aviso el Sr. Maxwell. Todos asintieron siguiendo a su –ahora- jefe, quien ya había empezado a caminar, dirigiéndose a _Show Stage. —_Como sabrán, los animatronics actuales son el reemplazo de los antiguos animatronic. Ellos son: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica—dijo él, señalando brevemente a cada animatronic.

—Toy Freddy ha de sentirse súper mega zukhulemto al estar rodeado de lindas chicas, el muy suertudote—dijo Marie en son de broma. Sarah y Angie rieron un poco por eso. Sin embargo, el señor Maxwell la veía de manera extraña.

—Toy Bonnie es varón— dijo él. Inmediatamente Sarah y Angie callaron al escuchar eso y ahora fue Marie quien vio de forma extraña al señor Maxwell.

—No habla enserio, ¿verdad? —pregunto Jovani.

— ¡Si hasta tiene pestañas y los ojos pintados de rosa, como Chica! —objeto Angie.

—Aun asi, es varón.

—No pos, que conejito más travesti— dijo Karla. Todos rieron por eso, incluso Maxwell tenía una pequeña sonrisa, diminuta, pero estaba ahí.

—Bien, uh…—se aclaró la garganta—síganme por aquí. Este es el _Game Area—_dijo una vez que llegaron a dicha área. —Aquí los niños podrán jugar en el carrusel y gastar sus monedas para conseguir tickets que cambiaran en el _Prize Corner, _esta área será cuidada por Ballon Boy o BB—dijo palmeando un poco a dicho animatronic que dijo un "Hola" alegre—él le dará globos a los niños.

—Creo que el nombre nos lo dejo bastante claro— dijo Ben.

—Sí, eh… Este es el _Prize Corner_, aquí uno de ustedes trabajara cambiando el dinero por monedas para los juegos en _Game Area _y abasteciendo las repisas con premios—dijo una vez que llegaron a dicha área.

— ¿Pero quién entregara los premios? —pregunto Sarah con curiosidad.

—De eso se encargara Puppet—aclaro él, señalando hacia una gran caja de regalo cerrada—, que está en esa caja de música.

— ¿Podemos verlo? —pregunto Sarah con un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Eh… sí, claro—accedió el Sr. Maxwell. Él se acercó a la caja y le dio unos golpecitos a la caja—Puppet, hora de despertar—después de decir eso, la caja poco a poco empezó a abrirse y de ella empezaba a asomarse un animatronic de mascara blanca, de cuerpo negro y delgado, dicho animatronic solo paro de moverse una vez que la mitad de su cuerpo estuvo fuera de la caja.

— ¿No cree que es algo… espeluznante? —preguntaron Scott y Javier con una mueca de desagrado. La sonrisa de ese animatronic les provocaba a todos ponerles la piel de gallina… excepción de una persona.

— ¿Bromean? ¡Es muy mono! —Exclamó Sarah con fascinación hacia el animatronic— Ahhh, creo que me he enamorado—ella dio un suspiro soñador. Sus amigos –que eran los que venían con ella originalmente- dijeron un "Típico" y negaban con la cabeza, mientras que los 2 hombres –Ben y Scott- la veían de extraña manera, como si estuviera loca. Ella los ignoro volteo a ver al señor Maxwell con las manos entrelazadas y ojitos de cachorrito— ¿Puedo trabajar aquí con Puppet? ¿Si? ¿Puedo? —rogaba ella con insistencia.

—Uhh, s-supongo que sí—accedió Maxwell con una sonrisa nerviosa por la insistencia de la mujer.

— ¡Yeihh! ¿Oíste eso Puppet? ¡Trabajaremos juntos! —chillo ella, abrazando fuertemente al pobre animatronic.

—Está y sus raros gustos— susurró Karla masajeándose la cabeza y negando varias veces.

—No seas asi, mi amore~—canturreo Sarah soltando a Puppet y ahora abrazando fuertemente a Karla.

— ¡No, no, suéltame, suéltame!—ordeno Karla tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sarah. No fue hasta que no tomo su mano y aplasto su muñeca fuertemente que Sarah la soltó.

—Qué mala eres—se quejó Sarah con tristeza y dolor en su voz.

—Tú te lo buscaste, sabes que a Karla no le gustan los contactos físicos—le regañó Javier.

—Yo solo quería darle un poquito de amor.

—Pues deja de darle tu amor a la gente.

—...Vales verdura.

—Lo mejor será que sigamos el recorrido, ¿no creen? —dijo abruptamente Angie, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Se dirigieron hacia una sala aparte, cerca de _Game Area y Prize Corner_.

—Este es _Kid's Cove_, aquí estará Toy Foxy, que será quien le cuente historias a los niños—dijo señalando a un animatronic zorro de color rosa en el área de sus orejas, ojos, hocico y su pecho hasta su vientre, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era blanco, al igual que todos tiene las mejillas sonrojadas de color rojo (la única excepción es Chica, quien las tiene de color rosa), portaba una corbata de listón de color rosa y tenía los labios –aunque casi imperceptiblemente- pintados de rojo. En su mano derecha tenia lo que parecía ser un peluche o muñeco de Foxy, como un muñeco ventrílocuo.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar el género de este animatronic, asi que, cuidando mi estabilidad mental, no preguntare, porque tengo el extraño presentimiento que la respuesta no me gustara—dijo Marie mientras se retiraba lentamente de la sala, caminando hacia atrás, en plan "nunca he llegado a este sala y fingiré que nunca lo he hecho".

—Opinamos lo mismo que tú, Marie—concordaron todos, extrañamente haciendo lo mismo que ella.

—Bien, sigamos—ahora Maxwell los dirigía por unos corredores que estaban cerca de _Show Stage. —_En esté corredor pueden encontrar los baños—señaló a su derecha a dos distintos baños, uno para cada género—, la cocina—señalo a su izquierda un cuarto de dos puertas con un vidrio circular en cada una— y el cuarto de _Parts &amp; Service—_por ultimo señaló al frente un cuarto con el letrero de "Solo personal autorizado" —, en este cuarto tenemos guardados a los viejos animatronics y-

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Podemos verlos? —pregunto con mucha emoción el grupo, incluso Ben y Scott.

Maxwell parpadeo un par de veces por el repentino sobresalto—Uh…Sí, claro—él se encogió de hombros y, tomando unas llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta. El las mujeres del grupo soltaron un chillido por lo que vieron.

— ¿Q-Qué les paso? —pregunto Angie con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Y que rayos es ese olor? —pregunto Ben, tapándose la nariz.

—Bueno, verán: al principio, antes de crear a los Toys, teníamos planeado arreglar a los viejos animatronics, incluso los reconstruimos con algunas de las nuevas tecnologías pero…simplemente eran demasiado feos y, bueno, su olor es…

—Simplemente insoportable—dijeron Javier y Jovani.

—Niñitas —susurraron Karla y Sarah.

—Así es, por eso la empresa decidió ir en una dirección totalmente nueva y hacerlos súper amigables para los niños. Ahora sólo los usamos para partes de repuesto.

—Eso explicaría la cara destrozada de Bonnie… creo—dijo Jovani viendo a Bonnie y su mal estado. Para él –y para la mayoría-, Bonnie era el que en peor estado estaba.

—M-Mejor nos vamos, me siento en una atmosfera perturbadora aquí—dijo Marie con nerviosismo.

—Sera lo mejor—concordó Scott, sintiéndose también extrañamente perturbado.

Todos salieron del cuarto y el Sr. Maxwell los guio por otro corredor, donde había cuatro distintas habitaciones y enfrente de ellos una oficina.

—Estas son las salas de fiestas, son cuatro en total y enfrente de nosotros esta la oficina del guardia de seguridad. Cuatro de ustedes se encargaran de una de las Cuatro salas de fiesta, uno de la cocina y alguien deberá ser un guardia matutino y otro nocturno, estos últimos tendrán las llaves del cuarto _Part &amp; Service_ y del establecimiento— explico el Sr. Maxwell.

— ¿Puedo encargarme de la cocina? Yo en realidad no soy muy de cuidar niños— dijo Karla.

—Yo podría cuidar del _Party Room 1—_dijo Marie.

—Yo del _Party Room 2—_ dijo Angie.

—Y yo del 3—dijo Javier.

—Por lo visto, yo del 4—dijo Jovani.

—Está bien, ¿y ustedes? —les pregunto a Ben y a Scott.

—Bueno, yo podría ser el guardia de día, pero no sé si tú estás de acuerdo—le dijo Scott a Ben, sobándose un poco el cuello.

—No hay problema, de todas formas yo iba a pedir el puesto de noche—Ben le sonrió.

—Decidido entonces—todos asintieron, aunque fue una afirmación y no una pregunta. —Como sabrán, abriremos este fin de mes, por lo que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces.

—No se preocupe, lo sabemos.

—Y, bueno, ese tiempo me dará el tiempo suficiente para mandar a hacer su uniforme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún no los tiene hechos? —pregunto Scott con sorpresa.

—Los de los guardias sí, pero no los de los demás empleados. Verán, se me ocurrió que sería más llamativo que los empleados estuvieran vestidos como si fueran versiones humanas de los animatronics—él se alboroto un poco su cabellera castaña. — Y, según que eligieran, seria de acuerdo a su uniforme.

—Eh de suponer que a mí me tocara algo relacionado con Puppet y a Karla como Chica, ¿no? Después de todo, si no mal recuerdo, Chica es quien cocina—el Sr. Maxwell asintió a lo dicho por Sarah.

—Genial, soy un pato sin gracia.

—Chica es un pollo—le corrigió Sarah.

—Aun peor—se lamentó Karla.

— ¿Y a nosotros quien nos tocara? —pregunto Javier.

—A Marie le tocara BB, Angie a Foxy, Jovani a Bonnie y a ti te toca Freddy.

— ¡Sí, soy Foxy! —exclamó en alegría Angie.

—...Versión Toy—aclaro él, haciendo que Angie se deprimiera -solo momentáneamente-.

—Me toco Bonnie, eso pega mucho conmigo. Soy amante del Rock—Jovani estaba satisfecho por eso.

—Bueno, siempre me han dicho que me comporto como una niña pequeña, asi que supongo que Ballon Boy me queda bien—concordó Marie.

—Y yo soy Freddy, no me considero un líder, pero si me gusta mucho la música— Javier se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo tengo una pregunta—dijo Angie— ¿Qué sucede con ese escenario de teatro que estaba junto al _Show Stage?_

— ¡Oh!... Eso… Ese escenario es parte del antiguo local que estaba aquí, no me atreví a desmantelarlo porque me trae muchos recuerdos. Si soy sincero, no sé si utilizarlo o no.

— ¿Y qué hay de los animatronics que estaban aquí? —pregunto Javier.

—Sé que sonara raro, pero esos animatronics están en perfecto estado, a pesar de que FAW había cerrado hace, si las matemáticas no me fallan, 11 años.

—Wow, eso es mucho tiempo—dijo Ben.

—Sí, pero aun asi no se si también incluirlos en el Show.

—Bueno, tal vez podrían ser como "reemplazos" si un animatronic llega a descomponerse uno de ellos podría reemplazarlo hasta que el animatronic sea reparado—sugirió Sarah.

—Podría ser una buena idea—concordó Maxwell algo pensativo.

—Bueno, eh… supongo que nos veremos dentro de unos días—dijo Scott, tendiéndoles la mano, cada uno de ellos la estrecharon y Scott se fue con un "Adiós". Poco después Ben hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, adiós, jefe—se despidió el grupo de 6 con una sonrisa y salieron del local.

—Adiós—dijo Maxwell, aun pensativo por la sugerencia de Sarah. _Tal vez podría funcionar_, pensó.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, he añadido _**Oc**__s_. Sarah soy yo, y el grupo en el que estaba ella son mis amigos, los amo compañeros TwT

Sin embargo, los nombres de los guardias son improvisados xD (A no ser…)

**Pregunta para los lectores y fanáticos de FNaF: **_¿Cómo se tomaron el tráiler de FNaF3? :O (Ya sé que es tiempo pasado, pero quiero saber)_

_Cuando yo vi por primera vez a ese animatronic Frankenstein pensé, al principio, que era un especie de "Golden Bonnie", pero lo vi algo un tanto imposible, porque si hay un Golden Bonnie, ¿Dónde está Golden Chica? Pero luego supe que era una combinación de todos los animatronics originales (no los Toy) y yo pensé: "Vale, eso tiene más sentido que ser un Golden Bonnie, si ya de por si al pobre le hacen Bullying en foros por su falta de rostro en FNaF2, ahora será propicio a mas por eso (que de hecho aún no paran de molestarlo en los foros y páginas de fans xD)"_

**Pregunta referente al capítulo: **_¿Por qué se le dieron esos papeles (de animatronic) a cada OC encargado de una sala de fiestas? Hay una razón lógica para ello (que no sea "la personalidad o cosas en común"), hay una relación entre animatronic y sala (a excepción de Freddy, él técnicamente es el colado, se supone que ese puesto lo iba a ocupar Chica, pero al ponerla en la cocina, tuvo que ser Freddy el reemplazo :v). _

Sin más que decir (o preguntar), me despido. ¡Sayonara! ;3

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

**La apertura**


	3. Capítulo 2: La apertura

Segundo Capítulo \\(*-*)/

**Advertencia: _AU_**_ (Alternative Universe) y **OC** (Original Character): **OMC** y **OFC** (Original Male Character y Original Female Character)_

**Disclaimer_: _**_Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Scott Cawthon.**_

**PD: **_Subí este capítulo antes de tiempo, ya que esta semana empiezan los exámenes y voy a estar algo ocupada porque me voy a mudar de casa, asi que no sé cuándo pueda volver a subir capitulo, por eso aprovecho para subir este, cuéntenlo como si fuera el capítulo de la siguiente semana._

**PD2: **_Ya acabaron de hacerle Bullying a "Golden Bonnie (Springtrap)", ahora es turno de **Foxy "la lámpara loca" **:v (y yo que creí que, por ser el personaje más querido, jamás le harían Bullying xD ) *Inserte imagen de Patricio Estrella diciendo: "No empiecen el Bullying sin mi" aquí*_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soul Songs at Freddy's**

**Capítulo 2:**

**La apertura**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Hoy era el día, y el señor Maxwell estaba nervioso.

Y no era para menos. La pizzería estaba a pocas horas de abrir y, a pesar de que su pensamiento original era que no muchas personas vendrían por el antiguo historial del local, se vio sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que estaba esperando tras las puertas.

Todos estaban en sus puestos con sus respectivos atuendos, esperando a que dieran las 8, hora en que abriría la pizzería.

Javier, quien representaba a Toy Freddy, tenía un chaleco negro de botones cerrados y bajo el una camisa café de mangas largas remangadas y cuello doblado, adornado con una corbata de lazo negro, un pantalón café y zapatos negros. En su cabeza tenía unas orejas de oso café y el característico sombrero negro de copa de Toy Freddy y tras el pantalón una colita de oso.

Jovani, quien representaba a Toy Bonnie, tenía un chaleco como el de Javier, pero en azul, una camisa blanca de mangas largas remangadas y cuello doblado, adornado con una corbata de lazo roja, un pantalón y zapatos azules. En su cabeza tenía unas orejas de conejo azules con blanco y tras el pantalón una colita blanca de conejito.

Karla, quien representaba a Toy Chica, portaba un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y de manga larga, sin embargo, tenía el característico babero de Chica que dice "LET'S EAT!", un delantal color blanco y unas líneas naranjas en los bordes, una corbata de lazo de color naranja, unas botas naranjas hasta arriba –simulando las patas de un pollo o un pato-, y un sombrero de cocinero.

Angie, quien representaba a Toy Foxy, tenía pintados sus labios y ojos de color rosa. Portaba un vestido blanco de manga larga con bordes rosas en las mangas, falda y el pecho, adornado con una corbata de lazo de color rosa, tenía unas medias de color rosa y zapatillas de color blanco. En su tenía unas orejas blancas con rosa de zorro y tras su vestido portaba una cola de zorro blanca con la punta de color rosa.

Sarah, quien representaba a Puppet, tenía sus ojos pintados de negro y sus labios de color rojo. Portaba un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro con 3 botones blanco en su pecho, dicho vestido era sujeto por los hombros, donde era color blanco, las mangas eran largas y sueltas llegando un poco más abajo de sus dedos, dichas mangas eran de color blanco desde sus codos hacia abajo con 3 gruesas rayas negras, llevaba una gargantilla negra decorada con un botón blanco, portaba medias negras con 3 franjas blancas desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas, y unas zapatillas negras.

Marie, quien representaba a Ballon Boy o, más bien, una especie de "Ballon Girl", llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rojo y azul a rayas verticales, con dos botones por el centro, unas medias azules y zapatos marrones. En su cabeza portaba una gorrita de hélice, el cual tiene el mismo patrón que el vestido.

Ellos 6 tenían las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas para representar a los Toys.

Scott estaba en la Oficina, puesto que tenía que cuidar la pizzería desde ahí, portando el característico uniforme de guardia de seguridad: Una camisa de botones con manga larga remangada y cuello doblado de color azul claro, con bordes negros en los hombros y su nombre bordeado en su pecho, una corbata negra, un pantalón y zapatos de color azul oscuro, un cinturón negro y una gorra azul claro que decía "Guardia de Seguridad". Sarah estaba en el mostrador de _Prize Corner,_ esperando pacientemente la hora de apertura. Karla estaba en la cocina a la espera de hacer los pedidos. Javier, Jovani, Angie y Marie estaban organizados en una fila frente a las puertas, esperando.

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong._

_¡Yeihh!_

Y, por fin, la hora había llegado.

Jovani y Marie abrieron las puertas y un tumulto de padres e hijos –principalmente estos últimos- entraron al establecimiento con unas sonrisas y con gran energía.

— ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la nueva Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Esperamos que su estadía aquí sea inolvidable. Que disfruten su estadía—dijo el señor Maxwell, recibiendo unos aplausos por su mini-discurso/bienvenida.

—Bien niños, les daremos una explicación rápida, ¿vale? —Pregunto Angie guiñándoles un ojo, ellos asintieron entusiasmados por empezar la diversión—Bueno, ¿ven esa gran área de juegos? —les pregunto, los niños asintieron al ver donde señalaba la mujer. —Bueno, a ese lugar lo llamamos el _Game Area. _Ahí podrán jugar con las máquinas para conseguir Tickets.

—El _Game Area_ esta cuidado por Ballon Boy, o BB. No duden en acercarse a él si quieren un globo, ¿oki? —les pregunto Marie con entusiasmo. —Hablando de máquinas, dichos artefactos solo podrán ser…ehh… ¿manejables? ¡Si, esa es la palabra! Serán manejables por medio de unas "moneditas especiales", que les dará nuestra compañera Sarah— Marie señalo al mostrador del _Prize Corner_, donde Sarah les dio un pequeño saludo—, a cambio de un poco de dinero. Los Tickets que ganen son muy importantes, ¡no los vayan a tirar! Porque pueden canjearlos por un premio en _Prize Corner_, mismo lugar donde esta Sarah.

—El premio que conseguirán será de su total elección, pero siempre y cuando cumpla con la cantidad de tickets que tengan. Yo no soy la encargada de darles los premios, que quede claro—aclaró Sarah, empezando a dirigirse a la caja de Puppet. —El encargado de dicho trabajo es Puppet, que está aquí adentro—ella le dio unas palmaditas a la caja—, él les dará los premios que soliciten, pero si, deben venir conmigo antes para que él sepa con exactitud qué premio darles. Y una cosita más, no juzguen a un libro por su portada—ella les guiño un ojo y regreso a su puesto en el mostrador.

—Ahora, si quieren algo de entretenimiento pueden escuchar a la sensacional banda de Freddy y sus amigos en el _Show Stage_—dijo Jovani.

—O pueden escuchar las historias de Toy Foxy en el _Kid's Cove, _pero su acto solo será hasta cierto horario, nosotros les avisaremos, ¿estamos?_—_pregunto Javier, los niños asintieron entusiasmados.

—Y no se olviden de comer algo de pizza, niños. ¿Por qué ir a un lugar de comida si no van a comer? —bromeó Marie.

—Bien, chicos ¡que empiece la diversión! —como si esa fuera algún tipo de señal, los animatronics de Show Stage empezaron a moverse y el líder animatronic fue el primero en hablar.

—"¡Hola, todo el mundo! Sean bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yo y mi banda les damos nuestra más cordial bienvenida" —al oír al animatronic hablar, algunos niños fueron apresuradamente a sentarse cerca del escenario para verlos más de cerca.

—"Hola, niños. Soy Toy Chica the Chicken y soy la co-vocalista de la banda. ¡También soy la mejor cocinera de pizzas del mundo!"

—"Yo soy Toy Bonnie the Bunny, ¡el mejor guitarrista rockero, no lo olviden!" —él les guiño el ojo.

—"Y yo soy Toy Freddy Fazbear, ¿y saben qué hora es?" —Toy Freddy les pregunto a los niños bajo el escenario que los veían fascinados. Estos negaron.

—"¡Es hora de la fiesta!" —Los tres animatronics dijeron al unísono, diciendo la frase de Toy Chica, empezando a tocar y cantar.

Los niños se apresuraron a sentarse frente al escenario -algunos empujándose, pero nada grave- escuchando con admiración y diversión a la banda.

Algunos niños –que se salvaron de ser aplastados por la multitud de niños que se acumulaban cerca del escenario- fueron con sus padres a los salones de fiesta a comer una –o más- rebanadas de pizza. Las órdenes de las pizzas eran anotadas por los respectivos encargados de cada salón (Angie, Marie, Jovani y Javier) y le daban los pedidos a Karla, quien se encargaba de preparar las pizzas. Cuando las pizzas estaban listas eran llevadas con su respectivo cliente.

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer sus pizzas, se dirigieron con grandes ansias a Prize Corner a comprar algunas fichas para jugar y conseguir tickets. Al terminar sus fichas, ellos se dirigían con gran emoción hacia el mostrador de Sarah, pidiendo algún premio del mostrador. Ella siempre les decía con una sonrisa: "—Este/estos es/son tu(s) premio(s), pero yo no te lo(s) puedo dar, ya que estos premios son de demostración. Quien te dará tu(s) premio(s) es Puppet. Él está ahí, dentro del regalo gigante, pero no saldrá si no le hablas." Los niños –extrañados-, se dirigían hacia dicho lugar. Cuando se acercaban lo suficiente hacia la caja y le hablaban, aunque algo nerviosos, a la caja, la música de _"Pop! Goes the Weasel_" se hacía escuchar y, cuando la música acababa, Puppet aparecía de un salto y con su gran –y característica- sonrisa frente a los niños. Ellos se asustaban al principio por él, pero después que él les daba un regalo (literalmente un regalo envuelto) ellos salían felices del lugar y Puppet regresaba a su preciada caja. Dicha situación se repitió durante todo el día.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la apertura y ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que el señor Maxwell vio conveniente hacer el espectáculo de Toy Foxy como cierre para cerrar hasta la mañana siguiente.

O, al menos, hasta que llegue el guardia de noche.

.

Mientras el show de Toy Foxy era llevado a cabo, los 6 empleados y amigos se sentaron agotados en una mesa.

—Tremendo día nos ha tocado, ¿no lo creen? —preguntó divertida, y a la vez agotada, Marie.

—Si eso esto será asi todos los días, no sé cómo voy a aguantar—se quejó Jovani sobándose la espalda la cara, al recordar como un niño salvaje había aparecido y se le había aventado –literalmente- a la espalda, provocando que él se cayera directo al suelo y el niño asi como llegó se fue.

—Me duelen mis manos de tanto cocinar—se quejó Karla, sobándose sus manos entumecidas.

—Consigue un trabajo en un lugar infantil, decían. Sera divertido, decían.

—No seas un quejica, Javier. Solo es nuestro primer día, cuando nos acostumbremos, ni siquiera notaran los dolores o el cansancio.

—Sarah, inspirando con sus palabras desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Karla, transmitiendo su sarcasmo desde tiempos inmemorables—Sarah contraataco.

—Valga la redundancia con ustedes, chicas—se quejó Javier.

— ¿Chica? ¿Cómo que chica? Soy una señorita, please—dijo Karla en un tono burlón.

—No sé tú, Karla. Pero tengo el presentimiento que las acaban de llamar patos—les dijo Marie en un tono desentendido.

— ¿Qué no chica era un pollo? —preguntó Jovani confuso.

— ¡Eso es aún peor! —exclamó Karla.

—Pero al menos, nos estamos des-estresando—Angie se encogió de hombros.

—Hola chicos—saludo una voz dirigiéndose a ellos.

—Hola Scott—los 6 devolvieron el saludo.

— ¿Largo día, eh?

—Sí, pero pudo haber sido peor—contentó Javier a la pregunta de Scott.

— ¿Enserio, en qué sentido?

—Niños salvajes pudieron haberse puestos locoshones y tirársenos encima. Ah, no. Espera, eso ya le pasó a Jovani—respondió Marie burlona por lo sucedido a su amigo.

—La próxima vez hay que procurar que los niños no coman tanto dulce.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaron los dulces?

—En Prize Corner los peluches y figuritas de acción no son lo único que puedes ganar—aclaró la encargada de dicho lugar.

—…Procura que los dulces no estén tan cargados de azúcar la próxima vez—rogó Jovani.

—No prometo nada. Pero hare lo que pueda.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Alguien sabe a qué hora llegara Ben? Si él no llega no nos podemos ir.

—Debería como a las 11 u 11:30, si mal no recuerdo—contestó Scott.

—Ahhgg—los 6 se quejaron en sus asientos. No querían esperar tanto.

—Oigan, ¿no se supone que la hora máxima de salida para empleados normales es a las 10 y al guardia matutino a las 11? —pregunto Angie extrañada.

— ¡Oye, es verdad!

—Sí, pero cierran la pizzería a las 9 y tenemos que quedarnos hasta las 10 a hacer la limpieza y todo eso.

—Javier quitándonos las esperanzas desde tiempos inmemorables.

— ¡Ya párenle ustedes dos con sus tiempos inmemorables!

—Es divertido—Karla y Sarah se quejaron por la regañada de Javier.

—Bueno, solo nos queda esperar—todos asintieron a las palabras de Scott.

.

**Continuará**

.

Este capítulo fue algo Troll. El que subí ayer era como el "borrón" o el primer archivo que hice en la computadora. Pero este era más largo y tiene varios cambios, pero lo tenía archivado en otra computadora y –según mi subconsciente- este capítulo estaba ya guardado en mi Laptop (que es de donde subo los caps), pero resulto que no y subí el que no era.

Subconsciente Troll xD

Mi mente troleándome desde tiempos inmemorables xD

Otra cosa: Al parecer FF me trolleo. O me esta trolleando. Según el Doc Manager las palabras del fic empiezan a ser "traducidas" y empiezan a haber palabras sin sentido por aquí y por allá. Yo creyendo que solamente pasaría con mi traductor y al archivo no le pasaría nada, lo subí. Vaya sorpresa con la que me tope cuando subo el capitulo largo y esta todo sin sentido y yo: WTF!?

En fin, espero que DEJEN DE TROLLEARME y que el capítulo se suba bien.

.

**Respondiendo reviews \\(*-*)/**

**Anne Holloway: **_Lo de Toy Bonnie es penoso, el pobre no merecía tanta crueldad (xD). Sí, eso dicen, pero posiblemente si sea asi. ¿Tu gata se llama Mili? ¿Por qué del nombre? A mí me recuerda al nombre de esa niñita chillona y enfadosa de Kid vs Kat (¡Señor Gato!). ¿Parejas? Oie no ze :v_

_¿Puppet se enamorara de Puppet? ¿Cómo está eso xD?_

_Aun no se el género de Mangle, solo me han contestado la pregunta dos personas asi que… ni idea xD_

_Por ahora, el género va empatado._

.

**Pregunta para los lectores y fanáticos de FNaF: **_¿Cuál creen que era el "trabajo" de Mangle antes de ser una atracción de "armar y desarmar"? En vista de que no tiene ni Parche ni Garfio que lo/la distingan como un/una Pirata, a diferencia de Foxy._

**Otra pregunta: **_¿Qué opinan de Springtrap?_

Sin más que decir –o preguntar-, me despido. ¡Sayonara! ;3

**Próximo capítulo:**

**La primera noche**


	4. Capítulo 3: La primera noche

Tercer Capítulo \\(*-*)/

**Advertencia: **_**AU**__ (Alternative Universe) y __**OC**__ (Original Character): __**OMC**__ y __**OFC**__ (Original Male Character y Original Female Character)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Scott Cawthon.**_

**PD: **_Tendrán que disculparme. La mudanza tardo más de lo planeado y, cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, el internet tardo una semana en regresar. Estuvo fuera de mi cuestión y cerca de mi casa no hay internet (o, al menos, no que yo sepa). Por eso no pude subir el capítulo de la semana pasada. Pero, en fin, lo bueno es que ya tengo internet después de una semana carcomiéndome por no poder estar con mi amado internet. Ahora tengo que ponerme al día con los videos de Youtube (Town, elrubius, Xodaa, Fernan, Bers, Lynx, El Templo del Tiempo, etc.), mis juegos online y mi Face :'3 *llora de felicidad*_

_En fin, ya no los hago esperar, ¡al capítulo!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soul Songs at Freddy's**

**Capítulo 3:**

**La primera noche**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y las instalaciones de FFP iban a cerrar, no sin antes que el dichoso guardia de noche llegara antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Aunque aún era temprano y todos los empleados estaban ahí, siendo encargados de hacer la limpieza.

—Agghhh—se escuchó la "queja" de dos de los empleados.

—No sean quejicas, chicos.

—No es tan malo si lo ven de la manera positiva: estamos limpiando el lugar, eso es cierto. Pero al menos no tenemos que soportar esas molestas risitas de niños… al menos, hasta mañana.

—Vaya, lo dices de una manera muy optimista, Marie.

—Hay que ser positivos—Marie se encogió de hombros por lo dicho por Angie.

—Y es momento de que yo les de algo positivo. Ya terminamos de limpiar entre los cuatro los cuatro Party Room. Scott se ofreció a darle una limpiada a la Oficina y al baño de hombres, y Karla se encarga de la cocina y el baño de mujeres. A mí me toca limpiar el Kid's Cove y a Marie el Game Area. A Sarah solo le toca limpiar el Prize Corner, pero después ayudara a Marie cuando termine. Por lo tanto, a ustedes dos les toca limpiar el Show Stage.

—Supongo que lo último no es tan malo.

—Pudo haber sido peor, Jovani.

—Si… pudo haber sido peor—Jovani asintió a lo dicho por Javier.

Los seis caminaron hacia el pasillo principal y después se dispersaron a sus respectivos puestos. Angie se dirigió al Kid's Cove, Marie empezó a limpiar los juegos Arcade del Game Area y los dos hombres empezaron a limpiar el escenario del Show Stage. Varios minutos después, Marie contó con la ayuda de Sarah, que ya había terminado de limpiar el Prize Corner.

—Oigan, ¿alguien sabe cuándo llegara Ben?

—Creí que esa pregunta ya la había respondido.

—Sí, pero me desespero.

—Él llegara dentro de—Sarah miro el reloj de la pared—eh…dentro de hora u hora y media.

— ¿Entonces ya son las 10?

— ¿Ya? Wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo—dijo Jovani.

—Si ya son las 10, entonces ya nos podemos ir, ¿no? —pregunto Marie.

—Se supone—Javier se encogió de hombros.

—Uff, por fin terminamos—la voz de Karla, así como su presencia, se hizo presente.

— ¿Terminaron ya de limpiar los baños?

—No fue tan difícil, si soy sincera. Pero el problema fue la cocina, deje un desastre por lo apurada que estaba por cocinar. Algo parecido lo paso a Scott con la oficina—aclaró Karla.

—Lo bueno es que Scott se ofreció a ayudarnos a limpiar, así terminamos más rápido. Si no se hubiera ofrecido no sé a qué hora hubiéramos terminado.

—Hey, supongo que ya se van—dijo Scott, llegando por el pasillo y acercándose a ellos.

—Así es, ya es nuestra hora de salida. Aunque no hubiéramos acabo a tiempo de no ser por tu ayuda, Scott—le contesto Sarah con una sonrisa.

—Uhh… no fue nada—él le restó importancia, alborotándose un poco su cabello negro.

—Bueno, compañía, es hora de irnos.

—Adiós, Scott—se despidieron todos del guardia.

—Adiós—les despidió Scott.

—Nos saludas a Ben si lo llegas a ver y nos despides del jefe—dijo Jovani y todos se fueron de la pizzería.

.

Una hora y 45 minutos después

.

—Llegas tarde—le regaño el señor Maxwell.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño percance, no volverá a suceder—se disculpó Ben por el retraso.

—Estas de suerte que aún no cerrara, iba a hacerlo hace media hora pero Scott me convenció para que te diera máximo hasta las 11:50—suspiró. —Él ya se fue, por cierto. No importa. Te veré mañana en la mañana—se despidió el señor Maxwell, dándole las llaves del local— ¡Ah, cierto! Casi se me olvida, deje un mensaje de voz en la oficina, es automático y se reproducirá a cierta hora, es por si necesitas orientación en cuanto a las herramientas que usaras. Aunque lo dudo, ya que no es algo del otro mundo. Pero no está de más hacerlo, ¿no? Que tengas una buena noche—él salió del local, dejando solo a Ben en la entrada. Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la Oficina del fondo (no es que hubiera otra, pero la oficina estaba literalmente al fondo).

Él se sentó en la silla giratoria y espero al dichoso "mensaje de voz". Espero unos minutos y nada. Miró su reloj y notó que eran 10 para las 12. _Tal vez el dichoso mensaje se reproducirá a las 12_, pensó. Espero los 10 minutos -aburrido y girando en la silla giratoria-, hasta que el sonido de una especie de "llamada" se hizo presente.

_[Ehh… ¿Hola? ¿Esto está grabando?...Oh, sí. *Se aclara un poco la garganta* Como veras, en la mesa de la Oficina hay una tableta, dicha tableta la utilizaras para vigilar distintos puntos del establecimiento: El Show Stage, Game Area, Prize Corner, Kid's Cove, el área de los sanitarios, las distintas salas de fiesta, los conductos de ventilación, etc. Los únicos lugares que son "vírgenes" de cámaras son: la Cocina y el Magical Stage. No creo que sea necesario una cámara en esos lugares pero… tal vez la próxima semana se implementen. No losé… Oh, también hay una linterna, la puedes utilizar si quieres ver el área de los conductos que están a tus costados o el de enfrente..._

_Una cosa más. En la Cámara 11, que es la de Prize Corner, hay un botón que dice "Mantener para dar cuerda"… o al menos recuerdo que asi era. Tienes que estar muy atento a ese botón. Puppet o Marionette, aun no estoy seguro como llamarlo, tiene una programación que hace que esté tranquilo en su caja si escucha esa música, no creo que te de problemas si llegas a olvidarlo pero… es preferible que no lo olvides. Ya sabes "por si las moscas"._

_Bueno eso es todo. Que tengas una buena jornada de día o de noche, eso depende de que guardia este escuchando esto, jeje.]_

_Eso fue… extraño, _pensó. Se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le sugirieron. Una, dos, tres horas pasaron y todo estaba tranquilo.

Hace mucho que Ben dejo de checar todas las cámaras –a excepción de la de Prize Corner- porque, venga, ¿Cuál era el punto de vigilar a unos animatronics constantemente? Aunque sabía que a ellos no les importara –porque eran solo eso, robots-, aun asi se sentía como un acosador. La única cámara que veía cada cierto tiempo era la de Prize Corner para darle cuerda a la caja de música.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y estaba por darle –otra vez- cuerda a la caja musical cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos. Ruidos metálicos.

Él cambio la cámara del Prize Corner para buscar en las demás cámaras lo que era ese ruido. Busco en el Game Area y todo estaba en orden, nada de ruidos. Busco en el Kid's Cove, donde estaba Toy Foxy, todo bien. Busco en el Show Stage, faltaba Toy Bonnie. Busco en el pasillo principal y… alto.

Ben volvió hacia la cámara del Show Stage, asegurándose de lo que había visto no era producto de su imaginación y, creyendo en que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada por su falta de sueño, vio la cámara. Ahí estaba Toy Bonnie. Suspiró aliviado por eso y se regañó mentalmente por haber creído –por un momento- en tal disparate de que el animatronic se había movido por sí solo. Y, aunque ellos tenían una modalidad en las que podían vagar por si solos, eso sería muy extraño, pues solo vagan de día, no de noche.

_Debe ser por un fallo en la programación o algo asi, después de todo son modelos nuevos y novedosos, esas cosas nuevas tienden a tener algunos fallos_, pensó él, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

Cambio nuevamente de cámara y puso nuevamente la 11, dándole nuevamente cuerda a la caja musical.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Ben volvió a escuchar esos ruidos metálicos. Él ya sabiendo el porqué de los ruidos, cambio a la cámara 09 y… otra vez no estaba Toy Bonnie. Cambio nuevamente a la cámara 07 –la del pasillo principal- y regreso nuevamente a la 09, esperando que el Toy regresara como la última vez. Y ahí estaba Toy Bonnie de nuevo en el Show Stage. Regreso a la cámara 11 y le volvió a dar cuerda a la caja. Hizo este mismo procedimiento hasta que dieron las 5.

Actualmente estaba en la cámara 09, viendo que Toy Bonnie otra vez regreso y volvió a cambiar la cámara a la 11 y le dio cuerda a la caja. Regreso nuevamente la cámara al Show Stage y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Toy Bonnie no estaba. Ben suspiro y volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento anterior. Pero algo había cambiado, Toy Bonnie no regreso. Extrañado, hizo otra vez el procedimiento que estuvo haciendo la última hora. Sin embargo, el Toy no regreso.

Ben le dio nuevamente cuerda a la caja y busco al Toy por las distintas cámaras. Lo encontró finalmente en el Party Room 3, estando parado en medio de dos mesas y con su guitarra en manos, mirando –o al menos, eso creía Ben- a la cámara. Eso le dio un ligero escalofrío.

Ben empezó a flashear la habitación, con la extraña sensación de que si lo hacía posiblemente el Toy se iría. Él volvió a cambiar la cámara a la 11 y regreso a la 03 y, para su deleite o preocupación, el Toy no estaba. Cambio rápidamente a la cámara 09 y, suspirando aliviado, vio ahí a Toy Bonnie con Toy Freddy y Toy Chica.

El resto de la hora ocurrió sin incidentes. Afortunadamente, ya eran las 6. Escucho las puertas de la entrada abrirse y varios pasos dirigirse a la Oficina. Del pasillo entro el dueño del establecimiento con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

—Fue algo… extraño.

— ¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Sé que sonara algo extraño pero… Toy Bonnie estuvo caminando _solo_ por la noche—respondió algo nervioso, creyendo que posiblemente no le crea.

— ¿Caminando solo? —él se tomó la barbilla con una mano y puso una pose pensativa. —Tal vez como no le implementamos una "programación nocturna" este vagando por ahí… Checare eso, mientras tanto, te puedes ir, es mejor que descanses.

—Gracias, lo veré en la noche— se despidió Ben.

—Caminando solo—repitió el señor Maxwell cuando Ben se había ido—, eso es descabello y…raro. Aun así, debería echarle un vistazo a eso—dijo y se dirigió hacia Toy Bonnie para ver qué es lo que tenía mal.

Ben estaba por salir de la pizzería cuando casi choca con Scott.

—Wow—dijeron los dos con asombro.

—Eso estuvo cerca—se rió nerviosamente Scott.

—Si…

—Oye te ves algo nervioso, ¿sucedió algo en tu jornada?

—Bueno… sé que suena loco, pero Toy Bonnie estuvo caminando solo toda la noche.

— ¿Caminando solo? ¿No será por su programación nocturna?

—No, ellos no lo tienen.

—Tal vez sea un fallo, Ben. Nada que no se pueda arreglar—le calmo Scott dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Guardia matutino, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí, sí, sí. Lo siento. Yo, eh… supongo que te veré mañana por la mañana.

—Sí, claro—Scott se encogió de hombros. —Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Ben y salió de la pizzería.

.

**Continuará**

.

Otro capítulo sin sentimiento alguno :DD

El próximo capi será un "salto en el tiempo", habrá pasado una semana a partir de esa noche y… bueno, ya lo verán *inserte mirada maligna aquí*

.

**Pregunta para los lectores y fanáticos de FNaF: **_Cuando jugaron por primera vez FNaF2, en la primera noche: ¿Cuál fue el primer animatronic que les dio lata, cuántos les jodieron y quien fue el que más les apareció? _

_Mi respuesta a las 3 preguntas es la misma: The Mangle. _

_Solamente iniciar la partida y yo deje la cámara 11 con Puppet y solo esa estuve viendo a lo largo de la noche, y –aunque su probabilidad para aparecer son mínimas en la primera noche- fue el/la primero/a en aparecer, y solo él/ella me estuvo jodiendo. No fue Toy Bonnie, no fue Toy Chica, ¡Ni siquiera Toy Alfredo (que dicen que si no lo checas continuamente en la cámara, aumentaran las probabilidades a que aparezca) vino a joder! :O_

_Yo no sé si es porque Mangle me ama, o me odia por eso. Sin embargo, estaba muy Happy porque Toy Bonnie no me andaba jodiendo (e.e). Pero, además de andar siempre ahí, él/ella nunca me dio lata, fue muy buena gente al acompañarme en las oscuras noches de la pizzería [aprende de eso Toy Bonnie… cabrón :'( ]_

**Pregunta extra: **_Wow, ya salió FNAF3, no llevaba ni una semana y ya todos se conocen los extra mini-games, el final bueno, que Puppet no es la madre de Golden Freddy (eso era obvio), que ni Toy Bonnie ni mi sensual Bonnie hicieron aparición en el juego (mi estar triste por eso)… a menos que Springtrap se cuente como un "Bonnie", que (__**¡SPOILER!)**__ Purple Guy es Springtrap (vaya, Town le atino ._.),¡ah! Y que es Scott solo quiere ver arder el mundo, ¿Qué le hizo a Alfredo que solo aparece su sombrero? :O_

_¿Qué es eso? Tengo mello T-T *llora a mares en una esquina*_

Sin más que preguntar, o quejarme, me despido. ¡Sayonara! ;3

**Próximo capítulo:**

**¿Re-encendidos?**


	5. Capítulo 4: Re-encendidos

¡Cuarto Capítulo!

¡No estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda! ewé

Me he tardado porque tuve problemas con este capítulo. No fue por bloqueo de autor, si no por… bueno, lo explicare al terminar el capítulo.

**Advertencia: **_**AU**__ (Alternative Universe) y __**OC**__ (Original Character): __**OMC**__ y __**OFC**__ (Original Male Character y Original Female Character) y __**Salto en el tiempo**__ (una semana)_

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Los personajes de FNaF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de __**Scott Cawthon. **__Los personajes __**OC**__s son de mi total propiedad._

**PD: **_Este capítulo será largo._

**PD2: **_Mangle es buena gente :3_

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soul Songs at Freddy's**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Re-encendidos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde esa extraña en la que Toy Bonnie se había movido, asi sin más. El señor Maxwell había dicho que le echaría un vistazo a eso y, dicho y hecho, lo hizo. Sin embargo, no vio nada fuera de lo común. Desde entonces, Toy Bonnie no volvió a moverse… al menos, no solo. Toy Chica había empezado a unirse a él desde el miércoles, pero solo cambiaban de habitaciones y, si Ben los encontraba, volvían poco después a su sitio original. Era como un especie de juego de "las escondidas", si los encuentras a todos acaban por ir al punto de inicio y, si te desprevenías, volvían a irse a esconder. Además de eso, también había nuevas noticias: las cámaras que había dicho el señor Maxwell que pondría (la cocina y Magical Stage) se han puesto en funcionamiento desde el Domingo, aunque Ben ni Scott pudieron probarlas hasta el día siguiente, porque la pizzería solo habría Lunes a Viernes. El horario bien podría cambiar, pero no lo creían –por ahora- necesario.

Desde las 8 de la mañana, las puertas de la pizzería se abrieron, como siempre, por Jovani y Marie, y los padres junto con sus hijos entraban con gran emoción. Todos iban por varias razones: comer la deliciosa pizza, ver cantar a los animatronics, jugar en el Game Area, cambiar sus tickets en el Prize Corner, pero últimamente se han ido mucho a Kid's Cove, al parecer Toy Foxy es muy popular, tal y como el viejo Foxy.

Y hoy, precisamente, era un día especial –y estresante- en la pizzería. Unos padres habían traído a su hija a celebrar su cumpleaños número 7, chiquilla que era la razón por la que todo el personal -y el señor Maxwell- estaban nerviosos y alterados. Cosa que no era para menos, pues la chiquilla era una pequeña malcriada que no dejaba de quejarse, llorar, chillar y gritar para que su padre la consienta y haga sus caprichos. La situación no era precisamente muy buena, el ambiente era tal que hasta uno podría jurar que hasta los mismos animatronics –aun siendo maquinas sin vida- también estaban hartos de los berrinches de la chiquilla.

La razón de tales berrinches eran simples: no le gustaban los animatronics. ¡Algo muy ofensivo, a decir verdad! Pero ella tenía varias razones para decir eso y tenía al menos una queja por cada animatronic –y la mayoría de ellas eran casi las mismas-. No le agradaba Toy Freddy porque era un oso gordo y panzón (¡Racismo!). No le agradaba Toy Bonnie porque era muy afeminado, y los conejos no son muy masculinos (golpe bajo para el Toy). No le agradaba Toy Chica porque los patos son tontos (¡Es un pollo!). No le agradaba Toy Foxy porque… porque el rosa se le ve tonto (¡Asi de simple!)… pero al menos logro tranquilizarla por unos minutos, algo es algo. No le agradaba Ballon Boy por la misma razón que Toy Freddy, más el hecho que su voz era –al parecer de la niña- muy chillona (el burro hablando de orejas). Y no le agradaba para nada Marionette/Puppet porque era simplemente ¡espantoso! (tal comentario provoco que Puppet estuviera en posición fetal en su caja con una nota en la caja que decía "No molestar, estoy desahogando penas"). ¡Nada que hacían calmaba a la niña y era desesperante!

.

—Señor, no es por presionarlos pero ¡¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer con esa chiquilla malcriada?! —pregunto Angie tapándose los oídos con los chillidos de la niña que se escuchaban desde el Party Room 3. Los dos estaban en la oficina discutiendo algún tipo de solución para "el problemilla".

—Estoy pensando, estoy pensando—contesto el señor Maxwell mordiéndose una uña con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y porque no simplemente la corre con total elegancia? ¡La chiquilla ni siquiera le gustan los animatronics, que es la principal atracción de la pizzería! ¿Cuál es el propósito de tenerla aquí, entonces?

—No lo sé. Tal vez solo lo hace para llamar la atención.

— ¿Mas de la que ya tiene? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Suspiró. —Escuche, jefe, sé que no soy nadie para decirle que debe hacer pero… es preferible que corra a la niña y a su familia, sus chillidos son desesperantes y va a ahuyentar a la clientela, tenerla aquí será más perjudicial que beneficioso.

—Angie tiene razón, jefe. Sinceramente, sino trabajara aquí y me viera obligado a quedarme, me habría ido desde que la mocosa entro con sus berrinches al establecimiento—dijo Jovani, apenas llegando y posicionándose cerca de Angie.

—Eso sin mencionar que hirió los sentimientos de los animatronics. ¡El pobre de Puppet no quiere salir de su caja! —se quejó Sarah cruzándose de brazos, acercándose a ellos.

—Los animatronics no tienen sentimientos, Sarah—objeto Jovani.

—Puede ser, pero tampoco le da el derecho a insultarlos—defendió Angie.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia para que el pequeño engendro del mal cierre su bocota? —preguntó una malhumorada Marie. — Y que sea rápido, mis oídos sangran.

—Sé que no es muy buen momento para que lo diga pero… ¿Qué tal si encienden de nuevo a los viejos animatronics? —preguntó Sarah. Todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca. —Los del Magical Stage, no los del Parts &amp; Service—aclaró.

—Si a la criaja no le agradaron los Toys, que se supone son más "cools", ¿Qué te hace pensar que unos viejos animatronics podrán con ella? —le pregunto Jovani arqueando una ceja.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo. Además, esta sería una gran oportunidad para probar a los viejos animatronics y ver que tal están—concordó Angie.

—Si están en buen funcionamiento y el impacto en los niños es buena, podríamos poner de vuelta a esos animatronics al "trabajo"… no es mala idea.

— ¿Y… quien ira a encender a los animatronics? —hablo por primera vez Scott, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla del guardia de seguridad, apenas prestando atención a la conversación.

—Ehhh…

—Supongo que yo iré, el Party Room 2 no está en uso por lo que no tengo mucho trabajo—Angie se encogió de hombros.

—Podría acompañarte si gustas, después de todo Puppet está deprimido.

—No, mejor regresa a tu puesto, por si… Puppet se siente mejor.

—Vale, no hay problema.

—Bien, te acompañaré— dijo el señor Maxwell, yendo junto con Angie en dirección a la Magical Stage, mientras que los demás volvían a sus respectivos puestos.

Al llegar frente a la vieja Stage, Angie pudo observar un letrero –que sinceramente no había visto- que decía: "Lo sentimos, fuera de servicio".

_¿En qué jodido momento pusieron ese letrero?_, pensó con extrañeza.

—Bien, entremos—dijo el señor Maxwell. Angie asintió y lo siguió, haciendo momentáneamente a un lado el telón morado para pasar.

Adentro estaba oscuro, pero Angie aun asi podía ver con claridad que había ahí. El señor Maxwell camino al frente y toco un interruptor de la pared, haciendo que se encendieran 4 focos en el techo de madera, 3 enfrente del escenario y el último en medio y más atrás de los otros 3. En la pared había paisaje pintado de un bosque en pleno día con varios animales y aves, un lago y, a su lado, una cabaña/choza con las ventanas tapadas y la puerta cerrada. Pero, a pesar de que este era el lugar de los animatronics, ni rastro de ellos.

—Ehh… ¿Jefe? ¿Dónde están los animatronics? —le pregunto Angie al no verlos por ningún lado.

—Están adentro.

— ¿Adentro? ¿Adentro de dónde? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja. El señor Maxwell se acercó a la pintura en la pared –más específicamente a la puerta de la cabaña/choza- y señaló hacia la puerta. — ¿No estará insinuando que dentro de la pared están los animatronics, o si?

—Sé que piensas que posiblemente este loco, pero es más de lo que ves—dijo él, tocando y girando el pomo de la puerta y, para asombro de Angie, la puerta se abrió.

—P-P-Pero… ¿Cómo? —preguntó aturdida y sorprendida.

— ¿Verdad que es muy engañoso? Si no te acercas lo suficiente, uno podría jurar que el pomo es realista, más no real. Ven, entremos—él hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera y Angie, algo dudosa, lo siguió.

Adentro estaba oscuro, más que afuera. Estaba tan oscuro que Angie difícilmente podía ver a su alrededor. Afortunadamente el interruptor de la luz estaba cerca. Al encender la luz, ella pudo apreciar mejor la habitación. Las paredes –a excepción de la derecha- eran de un color azul cielo y en la parte inferior había unas ondulaciones de color azul más oscuro que simulaban olas. Después pudo notar que en la pared del fondo del cuarto habían varios percheros con ropa y accesorios -cada uno con la misma ropa y accesorios pero distinto color, o con modelos especiales que solo estaban en cierto perchero-. En la izquierda, amontonados en la pared, estaban unas cajas con objetos clasificados como: "Edad media", "Viejo oeste", "The Siren Song", "Candy World" e "Improvisados", esta última era definitivamente la que más cajas tenía y al lado de todas esas cajas estaba otra puerta. En la pared derecha estaban varios espejos, formado asi una pared de espejos. También, en la pared de atrás (por donde habían entrado), pudo ver que estaba la misma pintura que afuera, con la ligera diferencia que las cortinas estaban ligeramente abiertas, como si alguien estuviera viendo, pero no se veía ahí nada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que los animatronics estarán en esa puerta, ¿no? —él asintió y abrió la puerta.

El cuarto no estaba tan oscuro, pues era alumbrado por varias estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Al encender la luz, las estrellas dejaron de brillar. El cuarto era un poco más pequeño que el otro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo, decorado con varias estrellas negras, blancas, grises y las fosforescentes (que eran las que brillaban). En el cuarto estaban varios instrumentos musicales como una guitarra eléctrica morada y blanca, gravada con azul las iniciales "VB", la cual estaba en su stand (su soporte), una batería de color rojo con gris y grabado enfrente de la batería estaba las palabras "Soul Song" en letras doradas, un teclado o piano que estaba en su soporte y cuatro micrófonos que estaban en sus soportes. Uno era gris, otro era blanco y otro rojo, los tres tenían la misma franja negra circular en el micrófono y el último era de color azul con una franja morada. Y, alejados de los instrumentos, estaban 4 grandes cajas. Pero tampoco se veían a los animatronics.

—Tú tranquila, los animatronics están en las cajas—contesto él a la pregunta-no-formulada de Angie.

— ¿Tú puedes abrir esas dos cajas y encender a los animatronics que están ahí?

—Claro, sin problema—contestó. Los dos se acercaron a sus respectivas cajas y abrieron las primeras.

La caja que abrió Angie contenía una coneja (ella sabía que era hembra, puesto que tenía pechos y todo) azul y de color blanco en el área de sus orejas, boca y vientre. Tenía lo que se podría decir "pequitas" negras, como las tiene Toy Bonnie, su nariz es de un color rosa y sus cejas son blancas. Angie procedió a encender a la coneja. Al encenderla, la animatronic automáticamente abrió los ojos/ópticos, dejando ver unos ojos/ópticos color morado… tal vez amatistas. La animatronic salió de la caja, mostrando su colita de conejo blanca y esponjosa, y se acercó a la guitarra, la tomo en sus manos y se la puso en la espalda con la correa morada de la guitarra. Después de esos movimientos, la animatronic no se volvió a mover, quedando mirando fijamente la caja que estaba a un lado de ella.

A Angie le dio un ligero escalofrió, pero no le tomo importancia y procedió a abrir la otra caja.

Mientras tanto el señor Maxwell ya había encendido al animatronic que estaba en la caja que había abierto. Era un lobo de color gris, pero con detalles negros en la punta de sus orejas y cola, su nariz es negra, sus cejas blancas y sus ojos son de un color ambarino o dorado. El animatronic salió de la caja y se alejó unos pasos, pero –al igual que la coneja- se quedó estático mirando fijamente la caja que estaba a un lado de él.

Angie abrió su última caja y dentro de ella estaba un zorro del género femenino de color pardo rojizo, con coloración negro en la punta de sus orejas y cola, asi como también en el área de sus brazos y piernas –llegando hasta sus codos y rodillas-, su nariz es negra y el área de su mandíbula, cuello, pecho y gran parte de su vientre es de color blanco. Angie vio un poco con curiosidad a esta animatronic. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y procedió a encenderla. La animatronic abrió inmediatamente sus ópticos, rebelando unos ojos verdes. Ella se levantó de la caja y se dirigió hacia la coneja –que dejo de mirar fijamente la caja y ahora veía fijamente a la animatronic-.

Por último, la caja que estaba a un lado del lobo se abrió revelando a un lobo, o más bien loba, igual a él. Solo que con la ligera diferencia de que en vez de gris era blanca, sus cejas eran grises y su nariz era rosada. Al encenderla, revelo que tenía los mismos ojos que el lobo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lobo y este simplemente le daba un ligero asentimiento. Después de eso, los cuatro animatronics se les quedaron mirando.

—Ehh… ¿Eso es normal? —le pregunto Angie a su jefe al no ver ningún indicio de que los animatronics les quiten la mirada de encima.

—No lo sé. Te recuerdo que estos animatronics no son originalmente míos. Pero… podría jurar que eran 3 animatronics y no 4—dijo al pensativo. —Y… creo que le cambiaron el color a la coneja, si no recuerdo mal, era de un color crema, no azul.

—Tal vez hicieron una "remodelación sorpresa". Qué se yo. Pero yo veo, o al menos a mi parecer, estos animatronics tocan instrumentos, ¿eso calmara a la chiquilla malcriada? Te recuerdo que rechazo a la banda Freddy y eso es pecado.

—Tocar instrumentos no es lo único que saben hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te puedes retirar. Si quieres puedes ir convocando una "pequeña reunión" en la Magical Stage en lo que yo posiciono a los animatronics.

—Esta… bien—contestó ella y salió del "cuarto secreto" y del Magical Stage.

.

Un par de horas después

.

Un tumulto de niños y padres estaban frente al Magical Stage, esperando ese "evento sorpresa" que habían empezado a promocionar los empleados del establecimiento.

El señor Maxwell salió del Magical Stage con un micrófono y dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Aquí, en el Magical Stage, residen cuatro animatronics. Ellos son del viejo establecimiento de FAW, pero no por eso les vamos a dar una cálida bienvenida, ¿verdad? —les pregunto a los niños con una cálida sonrisa. Ellos asintieron emocionados de conocer a los nuevos animatronics— ¡Asi se habla! Denles una cálida bienvenida al grupo estrella de FAW: ¡Los Soul songs! —varios aplausos y gritos ansiosos no se hicieron esperar. El telón del Stage empezó a correrse por los distintos lados, dejando apreciar poco a poco a los animatronics, quienes tenían ahora algo de ropa y accesorios.

La coneja tenía una blusa holgada de una sola manga larga –la izquierda- color naranja y un short morado.

La zorra tenía un short rojo y una blusa blanca.

El lobo tenía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca. Mientras que la loba tenía un short negro y una blusa gris.

Todos veían con total interés a los animatronics, ansiosos por saber que será lo que harían. Incluso la pequeña niña del cumpleaños veía con interés a los animatronics.

—"Ehh… Hola"—la coneja fue la primera en hablar. Su voz era suave y linda, pero sonaba nerviosa. —"Sean todos bienvenidos a Funny Animal World"—las miradas que le daban los niños y los adultos era de extrañeza por nombrar a FAW, mientras que los del Magical Stage negaron discretamente con la cabeza.

—"Vix, no estamos en FAW"—habló la animatronic rojiza. Su voz era más firme que la de la coneja, pero sonaba cariñosa al referirse a la animatronic azul.

—"¿No?... ¿Enserio?"—pregunto con evidente extrañeza.

La animatronic rojiza se rio y le dio unas palmaditas a la coneja. —"No, Vix, no estamos en FAW"

—"Y… ¿Dónde estamos?"—ella movió ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

—"Estamos en… eh…"—ella saco un papelito de su short y saco unos lentes de media luna de quien sabe dónde y se los puso para leer el papelito. —"Estamos en… Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"—contestó quitándose los lentes y guardándolos de nuevo.

—"¿Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"—ella seguía con la cabeza ladeada.

—"Sí"—ella asintió.

—"¿Y venden pizza?"—era una pregunta tonta a decir verdad.

—"¿Vender pizza?"—Preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos—"¿En Freddy Fazbear's _Pizza_?"—Ella recalco la palabra—"Oye no sé"—ella sonaba sarcástica y abrió su mandíbula para sonar todavía más sarcástica.

—"Entonces… ¿si venden pizza?"—silencio.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Se escuchó el sonido de una palmada. La animatronic rojiza se había dado un facepalm. Incluso los dos lobos lo habían hecho.

—"¿Eso significa que si venden pizza?"—pregunto la coneja ladeando la cabeza.

A pesar del momento incomodo, los niños empezaron a reír por la inocencia/tontera de la animatronic coneja. ¡Incluso la chiquilla berrinchuda se reía!

—"Vaya, ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Se están riendo?"—Preguntó la coneja con una sorpresa por demás fingida—"Y tú decías que nuestro humor no sería bien recibido, Rox"—se burló la coneja de la zorra.

—"Retiro totalmente lo dicho, Vix"

—"Lamentamos haber empezado con este "pequeño mal entendido", pero esto es parte de nuestro acto. Soy Vixie the Bunny, un gusto conocerlos"—la animatronic dio una reverencia a lo princesa mientras reía ligeramente.

—"Yo soy Roxie the Vixen, pequeños marineros"—ella hizo una pose de saludo militar y les guiñó un ojo.

—"Venga, venga. ¿Se han olvidado de nosotros?"—pregunto la masculina, pero tranquila, voz del lobo, sonando más divertido que ofendido—"Yo soy Lex the Wolf y ella es mi hermana"—se presentó, tomando de los hombros a la loba y haciendo un gesto a ella.

—"¡Hey! Mi nombre es Lexie the Wolf y soy la hermana de Lex"—su voz era tranquila como la de su hermano, pero suave y llena de cariño al decir su nombre.

—"Somos gemelos"—dijeron los dos lobos al mismo tiempo.

—"Juntos formamos parte del elenco del Magical Stage"—dijo Roxie.

—"Donde la magia y la realidad no son distintas"—siguió Vixie.

—"Donde la imaginación y la diversión van de la mano"—prosiguió Lexie.

—"¡Y donde las sonrisas y las risas no faltan en el pan de cada día!"—terminó Lex con emoción.

—"¿Quieren ser parte de la tripulación?"—preguntaron los cuatro a coro y con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños aplaudieron emocionados y decían con emoción la afirmación que estaban buscando los animatronics.

—"Eso es muy bueno de oír"—dijo Roxie divertida.

—"Aquí en el Magical Stage trabajamos en conjunto. La amistad y el trabajo en equipo son nuestra fuerza"—dijo Vixie.

—"Asi es y siempre hemos tenido espectáculos regulares y concisos"—dijo Lex.

—"Diferentes y entretenidos"—agregó Lexie.

—"O simples pero divertidos"—asintió Lex.

—"¡Pero eso quedo atrás, las reglas tendrán que cambiar, a los niños debemos alegrar y a este ambiente animar!"—rimó Vixie con emoción.

—"¡Mas de acuerdo no podría estar!"—concordó Roxie.

—"Excelente idea te acabas de inventar"—elogió Lex.

—"¿Pero ahora que podemos jugar?"—preguntó Lexie con humildad.

—"Eso los niños nos deberán informar"—respondió Roxie.

—"Porque sin saber que hacer la función no puede empezar"—concordaron Vixie y Lex.

—"Ahora, niños, ¿nos podrían ayudar?"—les preguntaron ellos sin dejar de rimar.

Los niños emocionados empezaron a decir ideas, pero con tanto ruido, comentarios y barullo, ellos no se podían concentrar. Unas miradas entre los cuatro y solo eso basto, los cuatro asintieron y empezaron la acción.

—"Oigan, oigan, que con tanto ruido no puedo escuchar"—se quejó Roxie.

—"Mis pobres oídos sordos se van a quedar"—se quejó Vixie.

—"¿Y qué les parece de uno a uno seleccionar?"—Les pregunto Lexie.

—"¡Buena idea, hermana! Asi de uno en uno se lo podemos preguntar"—concordó Lex.

—"Pero, para empezar, ¿podemos dejar de rimar? Mis rimas pronto se irán y sin ideas voy a acabar"—preguntó Vixie masajeándose un poco sus mejillas.

—"Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, ya me estaba cansando de rimar"—agradeció Roxie.

—"Para empezar, ¿quién lo empezó?"—preguntó Lexie.

—"Lo que importa es que por fin terminó"—dijo Lex.

—"No es por nada, pero creo que seguimos rimando sin darnos cuenta"—dijo algo pensativa Vixie.

—"¿Y qué te dio esa imprenta?"—los tres animatronics voltearon a ver a Roxie con cara rara. —"Lo siento, mala rima"

—"Necesitas una lima"—dijo en broma Vixie.

—"Yo quiero una golosina"—dijo en broma Lexie.

—"Y yo que dejen de rimar y ponernos a trabajar"—les regañó/bromeó Lex.

—"Bueno, ya"—dijeron con pena las tres animatronics.

—"Bien, a lo que estábamos, ¿Quién será al primero al que le preguntaremos?"—preguntó Roxie con dos dedos en la mandíbula.

—"No lo sé, Rox. ¿Qué te parece a la pequeña de risos rebeldes?"—Le sugirió Vixie, haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección donde estaba la mencionada.

—"Buena idea. Pequeña, ¿quieres venir?"—cuestionó Roxie. La niña volteo hacia sus lados y se apuntó a sí mismo en un gesto de: "¿A mí?". Roxie asintió. —"Sí, pequeña. Te digo a ti"

La pequeña, con pasos inseguros, se acercó al borde del Magical Stage, donde estaban inclinadas Vixie y Roxie, esta última la cargo en brazos y, a pesar del inicial nerviosismo de la niña, acepto gustosa los brazos de la animatronic.

—"Hey, pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" —le preguntó Roxie.

—Grace—contesto la niña.

—"¿Y cuántos años tienes?"—le preguntó esta vez Vixie, inclinándose en Roxie para estar más cerca de la chiquilla.

—Siete.

—"¿Siete? ¿Y cuando los cumpliste?"

—Hoy.

—"¡Una cumpleañera!"—Chillo con emoción la coneja azul—"¡Iré a traer los instrumentos!"—ella se fue rápidamente a la puerta de la pared, pero fue detenido por los dos lobos.

Roxie negó varias veces al ver la actitud de Vixie, mientras que los gemelos lobos reían mientras trataban de calmar a la coneja animatronic.

—"¿Y qué te gustaría que hiciéramos por ti, Grace?"—le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Bueno, yo…—ella no sabía que decir.

—"Dime, ¿Qué te gusta? Tal vez podamos hacer algo especial con lo que te gusta"

—B-Bueno… me gusta mucho… el Ballet—sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, para ella decir que le gustaba eso era muy vergonzoso. —Y me gustan mucho los cuentos y… los chistes

—"Mmm… ya entiendo"—ella adquirió una pose pensativa y después asintió. —"Traeré a Vixie, no puedo hacer mis actos sin ella. Espera aquí"—la animatronic bajo a la niña y se fue con Vixie.

Poco después venía con ella una Vixie cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero diciendo cosas como: "Yo quería tocar la guitarra", "Quería tocar la canción del cumpleaños" y un único "Que mala gente eres, Roxie", comentario que fue respondido con un "Ella lo quiso asi", haciendo que se callara.

—"Bien, ¿Qué les parece un acto de comedia, como el del principio?"—todos asintieron emocionados a lo dicho por Roxie. —"Bien, no se hable más"

—"¿Y cómo empezamos?"—preguntó Vixie en un susurro.

—"Improvisemos"—le susurro de vuelta. —"Grace, ¿Por qué no bajas del telón? Será más seguro para ti"— la niña asintió y bajo del escenario.

.

Varias horas, chistes y risas después

.

—"Eres una zorra"—dijo una Vixie con fingida indignación a Roxie.

—"Naaa, ¿enserio? Yo creí que era una loba. Auuuuu"—ella dijo con evidente sarcasmo y después aullar como un lobo. Varios niños se rieron por el sarcasmo mal oculto en las acciones de Roxie.

—"Bien, eso es todo por hoy"—dijeron Roxie y Vixie tomadas de las manos e inclinándose en una reverencia. Varios "Aoww" de tristeza no se hicieron esperar.

—"¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¡Aún queda un acto más!"—dijo Roxie con una sonrisa consoladora.

—"¿Eso quiere decir lo que yo creo que quiere decir?"—preguntó una emocionada Vixie.

—"Of course"

—"¡Yes! Traeré los instrumentos"

—"¡Oye, no lo harás sin ayuda!"—dijeron los gemelos lobos.

—"Bien, niños. Esperen aquí. Iremos por algo, es una sorpresita"—les dijo Roxie guiñándoles un ojo.

Vixie y Roxie cerraban –en cada extremo- el telón, mientras que los gemelos entraban por los instrumentos.

Varios ruidos metálicos y un "¡Listo!" después, el telón se abrió nuevamente, revelando a los animatronics con instrumentos de música. Lex estaba en medio de todos, estando frente a él el micrófono gris con negro. Lexie estaba a su izquierda con el teclado y Vixie a su derecha con la guitarra morada en sus manos. Roxie, que era la que estaba atrás de Lex, estaba sentada con la batería y con baquetas en mano.

—"Oh, se perfectamente que esto es tan cliché pero… ¡Vamos, que no me puedo resistir! ¿Están listos para el rock?"—preguntó Lex emocionado.

—"La siguiente canción es una canción de cumpleaños para la linda cumpleañera"—dijo Vixie guiñándole un ojo a Grace.

—"Pero claro, dándole nuestro toque personal"—agregó Lexie.

—"Of course"—concordó Roxie, sonriente.

—"Empecemos. ¡Cuatro, tres, dos, uno!"—dijo con emoción Vixie, mientras que Roxie daba cuatro baquetazos al ritmo de la numeración.

"_Tu cumpleaños ya es hoy  
con ritmo aquí voy._

_El telón ya se abrió  
y nosotros salimos  
con gran emoción  
¡te cantamos esta canción!"_

Los cuatro animatronics cantaban a coro, sonando muy coordinados y con buen ritmo.

"_Ya has cumplido un año más  
eso es muy claro ya  
veo que has crecido un poco más  
¡muy pronto nos dejaras atrás!"_

Grace y varios niños rieron por eso, ¡no creían que algún día fueran capaz de superar la estatura de los animatronic!

"_Veo que estas sonriendo  
¿te estas divirtiendo?  
Nos alegra mucho verte aquí  
y poder estar junto a mí._

_Vaya, mira, un año más.  
La diversión está por comenzar.  
Alegría sin cesar.  
¡Tu cumpleaños es especial!"_

De repente los 4 animatronics empezaron a mover su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, viendo algún punto fijo.

"_Mira, mira, por allá.  
Veo ahí algo más.  
¿Qué será esa cosa?"_

Empezaron a repetir esas mismas 3 líneas varias veces y varias personas pensaron que los animatronics se habían trabado o tenido algún fallo en su caja de voz. Pero el chillido de Grace les quito esa idea, pues la niña tenía en sus manos un regalo con su nombre en él.

Los animatronics dejaron de repetir las 3 líneas y lo cambiaron por otra, pero esta vez lo hicieron sin cantar ni tocar ningún instrumento y lo dijeron con alegría.

"¡Es nuestro regalo!"

Después de eso, volvieron a tocar y cantar.

"_Ya hemos terminado.  
El espectáculo acabo.  
¡Esperamos verlos otra vez!"_

Al decir esas últimas tres líneas, el telón se empezó a cerrar y los animatronics dejaron de tocar. Y el telón finalmente se cerró.

Hubo varios chillidos de tristeza por la despedida de los animatronics. Los niños empezaron a llamar a los animatronics para que salieran otra vez, pero ellos no salían.

—Vaya, menudo éxito han tenido esos viejos animatronics—le dijo Sarah a Angie. Las dos estaban con los demás empleados –a excepción de Scott- en una mesa, viendo el ya terminado espectáculo.

—A decir verdad son muy buenos.

—Te doy la razón, Angie. Pero…me entra una duda. Si eran tan buenos, ¿Por qué FAW cerró? —pregunto Jovani.

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez por algún problema en la empresa—sugirió Marie.

—Yo oí que había cerrado por un problema muy grave—dijo Karla.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de problema? —preguntó Javier.

—Solo sé que había cerrado por un problema. Nada más.

—Independientemente de la razón de la causa, hay que darles las gracias por entretener a la chiquilla latosa.

—Te doy la razón, Sarah.

—Hicieron muy bien su trabajo, miren la hora que es—dijo Javier, señalando hacia el reloj de la pared.

— ¿Tan tarde es?

—El tiempo vuela cuando se divierten, ¿no creen?

—Te damos la razón.

—Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a ordenar todo. Ya pronto cerraremos.

—Está bien.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

No sé cómo acabo la presentación de los animatronics en una escena de rimas (xD). Eso, sinceramente, lo hice sin pensar, me llego asi nada más.

Una cosa. Ya sé que los nombres de Roxie the Vixen y Vixie the Bunny quedarían mejor como Roxie the Bunny y Vixie the Vixen… o al menos este último. Pero los nombres tienen una razón. Todo en la vida es tiene una razón (Oh, hasta poeta salí).

Otra cosa. Puede que algunos se dieron cuenta y el "chiste" de la presentación de Roxie y Vixie es inspirado en un parodia de la escena de Drake &amp; Josh, ya saben, cuando Josh va al mundo de las guitarras y le pregunta al tipo si vende guitarras y este le responde sarcásticamente (xD).

Otra cosa más. Lo loco de esta escena es que Ben no haya muerto en una semana, que la pizzería no abra los fines de semana y que los animatronics jueguen a las "escondidas". Yo tengo la temática –al menos en esta historia- que los animatronics primeramente molestaban por diversión, pero poco a poco empezaron a ser agresivos conforme pasaba el tiempo y comenzaron a tener tendencias homicidas… ¿esa era la palabra? xD

Y una última cosa. Lo que dije referente a que me tarde fue por este capítulo. Al principio tenía planeado dejarlo así. Pero le cambie algunas cosas y quería cambiarle más pero no me llegaron las ideas de cómo hacerlo. Porque, seamos sinceros, el tema del o la niño(a) malcriado(a) es muy cliché. Y el hecho de que técnicamente metí a la fuerza a los animatronics de FAW tampoco me agrado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ellos pudieron hacer algo que los otros no lograron. Calmar a la niña. Quiero cambiarlo, pero aún no sé cómo… Cuando se me ocurra algo, lo cambiare… pero ya están aquí los miembros de FAW.

.

**Contestando reviews :3**

**Hashashin: **_Lo sé pobre Foxy la lámpara loca (:v). Springtrap es un maldito troll hijo de (*interferencia*)… Gracias :3_

**Elsantiagooo:** _No te lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Qué es Tucuman? Disculpa mi ignorancia (TnT). ¡Si, Fernan el crack!_

**Anne Holloway: **_Alfredo es demasiado tímido con todos, querida amiga. Excepto en FNAF1, ahí no es tímido (e.e). Es la primera vez que veo que alguna teoría de fans es apoyada por todos (o la mayoría) y resulta ser confirmada por Scott. Eso me dejo sin habla. Sin embargo… sé que es venganza, pero no me gusto que Purple Guy se quedara atrapado en Springtrap. Si, él hizo mal. Él cometió una barbarie. ¡Pero yo no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo! ¿Vagar por la eternidad, condenado a vivir por tiempo indefinido dentro de un traje, castigado por los actos del pasado, por una venganza? ¡No, gracias! Sin embargo, fue algo épico y fue una muy dulce venganza. Como dice la canción de __**Town:**_ "Ahora vas a entender, lo que he sufrido yo. Perdido eternamente, aquí metido y con dolor"

.

**Pregunta(s) a los lectores y fanáticos de FNaF: **_(en relación con las últimas) ¿Cuántas noches sobrevivieron sin morir ni una vez (seguidas)? ¿Quién los mato? ¿Y a qué hora lograron llegar? (En ambos juegos)_

_Yo solamente he jugado el 2, y eso fue gracias a un amigo que me presto su celular para jugarlo (¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Jovani!), es que me da miedo descargar juegos y que le entre un virus o algo a mi compu, por eso nunca descargo juegos y no tengo otros medios para jugarlo (puta pobreza *sad face*)._

_Pero, en respuesta a las 3 preguntas: Sobreviví en el 2 durante 3 noches y morí en la noche 4 a la de la mañana… ¡Te maldigo, Bonnie! *Angry face*_

_No es cierto, mi vida, te quiero :3_

Bien, sin más que preguntar, me despido. ¡Sayonara! ;3

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Saludos**


End file.
